sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Clifford the Big Red Dog (2020 film)
| writer = | based on = | starring = | music = | cinematography = | editing = | production companies = Entertainment One Silvertongue Films Scholastic Entertainment Walden Media The Kerner Entertainment Company | distributor = Paramount Pictures | released = | runtime = | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} 'Clifford the Big Red Dog' is an upcoming live-action family comedy film directed by Walt Becker and written by Justin Malen and Ellen Rapoport. It is based on Norman Bridwell's series of children's books of the same name. The film stars Darby Camp, Jack Whitehall, John Cleese, Sienna Guillory, Kenan Thompson, and Rosie Perez. Cast * Darby Camp as Emily Elizabeth * Jack Whitehall as Uncle Casey * Izaac Wang as Owen Yu * John Cleese * Sienna Guillory * Kenan Thompson * Rosie Perez * David Alan Grier Production Development In May 2012, it was reported that Universal Pictures and Illumination Entertainment would make a live-action/animated feature film based on the book. Matt Lopez had been hired to write the script, while Chris Meledandri and Deborah Forte would produce the film. In July 2013, it was reported that Illumination Entertainment had dropped the project. On September 13, 2013, it was reported that the film was still in development at Universal Pictures with David Bowers in talks to direct the film. Like the 2011 film ''Hop, the titular dog character will be animated while the other characters will be live-action. In 2016, Paramount Animation had purchased the rights to develop a live-action and animated film.‘Clifford the Big Red Dog’ Movie Moves to Paramount On September 25, 2017, it was reported that Walt Becker had been hired to direct from a script being re-written by Ellen Rapoport, and from the original written by Justin Malen, which would be produced by Forte through her Silvertongue Films banner. Casting In May 2019, Darby Camp and Jack Whitehall signed on to star in the film.Jack Whitehall, 'Big Little Lies' Actress to Star in 'Clifford, the Big Red Dog' Adaptation (Exclusive) In June 2019, John Cleese, Sienna Guillory, Izaac Wang, Kenan Thompson, Rosie Perez, David Alan Grier, Keith Ewell, Bear Allen Blaine, and Lynn Cohen joined the cast.John Cleese, Sienna Guillory Join 'Clifford, the Big Red Dog' Movie (Exclusive)Kenan Thompson, Rosie Perez Join 'Clifford the Big Red Dog' Movie (Exclusive) Filming Principal photography began in July 2019 in New York City. Auditions Free |url=https://www.auditionsfree.com/2019/casting-kids-in-nyc-for-clifford-movie/ |accessdate=November 13, 2019 |work=Auditions Free |date=July 12, 2019}} Release Clifford the Big Red Dog is scheduled for release on November 13, 2020, by Paramount Pictures.'Clifford the Big Red Dog' Movie Lands November 2020 Release Date Universal Pictures initially slated the film for April 8, 2016 and then pushed back to December 31, 2016. References External links * Category:American children's fantasy films Category:Films about giants Category:Films about dogs Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films about size change Category:Films about friendship Category:Upcoming films Category:2020 films Category:Films directed by Walt Becker Category:Films shot in New York City Category:2020s children's fantasy films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Walden Media films Category:Entertainment One films Category:The Kerner Entertainment Company films